omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyosatomimi no Miko
Character Synopsis Toyosatomimi no Miko 'is a character from Touhou Project, being the final boss of Ten Desires. She is a saint bent on spreading the teachings of Buddhism across the country. She lives a carefree live after conforming to Taoism, of whhich she does in order to attain immortality of some kind. Character Statistics 'Tiering: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko, Crown Prince Gender: Female Age: 1443 years old Classification: Buddist Saint, Hermit, Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has sensitive ears that allows her to hear up to ten conversations and keep track of what's being said), Flight, Magic (Has access to magic due to her nature as a Saint), Danmaku (Can create storms of bullets and spread them out to overwhelm opponents), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb desires, which are usually in the form of Vulgar Spirits), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Senkai, which is her realm sealed off from the general public), Spatial Manipulation (Hermit Art allows Miko to absorb space, such as Kaguya's endless corridor. Made Senkai an endless realm), Non-Physical Interaction (Normally interacts with Evil Spirits and Phantoms), Telepathy (Can read the "Ten Desires" of someone to know everything about them), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on Shichiseiken, a sword that contains her soul), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that block attacks around her, even if she's completely stunned), Light Manipulation (Can bend and project light in the form of attacks), Memory Manipulation (Hermits can erase memories), Darkness and Size Manipulation with her Urban Legend. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her soul doesn't exist in her body, instead inside Shichiseiken) Destructive Ability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Created the realm of Senkai, an alternate realm of infinite size also considered to be an otherworld . Managed to absorb Kaguya's infinite sized corridor through Hermit Art, which is made out of infinite pieces of space time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu , who can move across constellations) Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Physically on par with Tenshi, who can lift up giant Keystones and slam them down) Striking Ability: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ (Can absorb an infinite sized corridor and can trade blows with those who can harm her) Durability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Capable of enduring attacks from Reimu and many other comparable) Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Intelligence: Genius (Miko is referred to as a genius and exceptionally talented leader, capable of understanding and responding to ten different people talking to her about ten different things. She led her nation to relative prosperity under Buddhism while secretly practicing Taoism) Weaknesses: Can't understand people who have one or more of the Ten Desires missing Other Attributes List of Equipment: Shichiseiken, Shaku Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skill Cards: *'Benign Rain from the Shining One:' Sweeping her hand, Miko causes swords of light to rain from the heavens and impale her opponent. *'Cipangu the Golden Sword:' Miko causes swords to jab out of the space around her opponent and slash them apart. *'Influence of the East:' Miko draws a circle in the sky with her hand, causing a circle of light to materialize. *'Lasers of Seventeen Articles:' With a slash of her sword, Miko opens up a gap in space that fires a bundle of lasers at her opponent. *'Shukuchi Cape:' After distracting her enemy with a flourish of her cape, Miko teleports and reappears elsewhere. *'Tenfold Listening:' Miko taps into her surroundings to attract desires to her and fire them off as projectiles. *'Wishful Soul of Desire:' Miko releases the desires she's absorbed as bullets. Spell Cards: *'"Heed the Commands with Absolute Care":' Miko calls upon all of her strength and all of the surrounding desires to transform her shaku into a massive sword of light, with which she slashes apart her surroundings. *'Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun":' Miko releases a bright light that shines in all directions, filling her surroundings with her searing glory. *'Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards":' Using the desires and emotions directed at her, Miko unsheathes her blade, which has been wreathed in a much larger and brighter blade of light. With this, she cuts down her opponent with a single strike. *'Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm":' Miko throws a celestial globe with miniature stars spinning around it at her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Touhou Project Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorbers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2